


mocktails

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 42 "This is where you impress me, right?"
Relationships: Maia Roberts/Kaelie Whitewillow
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	mocktails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“This is where you impress me, right?”

The Seelie had come in and somehow clocked it was Maia’s first night; she’d introduced herself as Kaelie and proceeded to challenge Maia’s green bartender skills.

Out of all the new creatures she’d discovered, Seelies were the most unnerving ones. Vampires, well; no love lost there, but they kept to themselves. Warlocks were a mixed bag, but Magnus kept them in line. Seelies... Maia’s mind went back to the old folktales. They hadn’t quite captured how dangerous they _felt_.

But damn if she’d show it. So Maia smirked, and made Kaelie a cocktail.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
